


Janus Finds Out That He Is, In Fact, A Huge Bottom (Shocker)

by OneSlimyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being tied to a chair, GETTIN SPICYYYY, Gotta do the jail time ig, Janus kinda pissed his boyfriends off a lil tho, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No actual smut/sex, Patton just wants to kiss his boyfriends and bake cookies, Please Forgive me, The Author Regrets Everything, Virgil's acting like too much a top for Virgil, not as kinky as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Ever since Janus had been accepted and started hanging around the light side permanently, most of the changes had been pleasant. With all of their problems put aside, they could all get along and be friends. ...Or, perhaps a little more than friends. Or a lot more than friends.But there’s one thing. Ever since being accepted, Janus has been… cocky. His attitude is starting to get on the other’s nerves, just a little. Only a tiny little incy wincy bitty bit. So they decide to do something about it.They decided to tie him to a chair.(This is really not as kinky as it sounds, i swear-)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), DLAMP
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Janus Finds Out That He Is, In Fact, A Huge Bottom (Shocker)

  
“Okay, that’s it.” Virgil snapped, growling slightly. After Janus’ third statement of the night about how _he_ was clearly the best side at his job, despite it’s teasing nature, Virgil had had enough of it. Janus raised an eyebrow, smirking, “What’s wrong, Virgie? Am i getting on your nerves?” Virgil narrowed his eyes and Janus responded by winking and turning away.   
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Janus stood up, wine glass in hand, “Well, i think it’s time i go. It’s been fun, as always. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He said, taking the last sip of his wine.  
  
“Oh, no, i don’t think so.” Roman said, laughing sourly, “You can’t just sit here and be all self-centered and sassy, making all your comments all night and then _leave._ And that’s coming from _me_!”   
  
“Oh gosh, calm down, will you? I’m sorry you can’t handle a little self-confidence, Roman.” Janus said, not seriously trying to make a biting remark, but hitting a nerve nonetheless, making Roman glare at him, _hard_.  
  
Virgil was also giving a death stare, this was the _god knows_ amount of times this had happened, Janus was always so _smug_. Mostly only at night when they all hung out, they always had a more enjoyable time and conversations during the day. Logan had gotten up from the couch behind them, clearing his throat. “I do believe that your comments were a bit…” He trailed off as if unable to find the word he was looking for.   
  
“ _Cocky._ ” Roman filled in, glaring harder. Janus blinked a few times, “Really? You’re actually _bothered?”_ He asked, as if surprised to find his words weren’t always sweet as sugar. Virgil huffed, “ _Yes!”_ _  
_ _  
_Patton stood up also and frowned, “You did have a bit of an _attitude_ …”   
  
Janus hummed, “Well, how unfortunate that you all feel that way. I was only _teasing_ after all. Anyways, as i was saying… i’ll be leaving now.” He tried to make a swift exit but, well, he was most certainly outnumbered. 4 v 1 was not going to end in his favour.  
  
Roman moved quicker than anyone, grabbing Janus’ arm and pulling him back. Virgil grabbed his other arm, together holding him back, “Nope, you’re not just disappearing on us. This keeps happening, almost _every night._ And we’re starting to get _tired_ _of it._ ”   
  
Janus huffed, “Oh come _on_. Is it that i’m hurting your power balance? Hm? Now i’m up here with you and i can do and say what i want, you can’t just tell me to go away back to the old dark side anymore and immediately get _your_ way? You don’t like it because _i_ have power now?”   
  
The other four shared a look. Oh, he was going to _regret_ saying that.  
  
See, they’d had a little joke about it before, joking around about how they should just tie him to a chair and see how cocky he was then.  
  
And as they all shared that glance, they were all thinking the exact same thing. Why not make a joke into reality? It wouldn’t hurt him, now, would it? Roman suddenly let go and Janus’ eyes briefly widened before Logan stepped in and took Roman’s place, making the smaller side huff. Honestly, he was the shortest side and he _still_ went around acting like owned the place.  
  
Roman summoned a small chair and reached forward to pull Logan’s tie from his neck, then sent a smirk in Janus’ direction. Janus narrowed his eyes, “What are you--”  
  
  
 _“You tied me to a fucking chair!?”_  
  
The four all took a step back, Roman snickered and Virgil smirked at Janus. Logan simply gave a hum and Patton was the only one to actually say anything, “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, i know that he’s not going to be hurt but…” He spoke to the others, frowning.  
  
“That should be correct. My tie shouldn’t be too tight or rubbing against his wrists, therefore not hurting him in any way. Correct, Janus?” Logan asked, directing the last part of his sentence towards the man currently tied up to a wooden kitchen chair with his hands bound together.  
  
Janus glared at him silently for a solid minute, but considering he was trying to out stare _Logan,_ it didn’t exactly work out how he wanted it to. Eventually, he made a sound that was a mix of a sigh and a huff and muttered, “No, it doesn’t hurt.”   
  
Logan nodded, turning to Patton, who still looked unsure. “Still… why are we doing this again?” Patton asked. Roman crossed his arms, “Because, _someone_ needs to get off their high horse and stop acting like they own the place and like they’re better than us. We need to teach him a lesson, Patton.”   
  
Janus gave up on his serious adult demeanor and blew a raspberry is Roman’s direction, still glaring. “And now he’s just being a brat.” Virgil added. He took a step forward and leaned down to match Janus’ level, a smirk crawling onto his face, “A brat who’s stuck in a chair.”  
  
“Fine!” Janus huffed, “What do you want from me?” The four light sides once again exchanged looks, making them look like a bunch of superheroes who had just captured a villain and were deciding his punishment. Oh. Punishment was definitely a bad word to use. He was now f _ar_ too aware that they _literally_ had him tied up in a chair like this was some sort of really kinky roleplay or something.   
  
He felt his face start to heat up. Oh _god._ He knew that was _far_ from their intention, they were just messing around, but still.   
  
“I don’t know. Maybe we just let you stew there for a couple hours.” Roman shrugged, looking at his nails casually. “Hell no!” Janus hissed. Like hell he was going to just sit in this chair like their _prisoner_.  
  
“Well then, guess we’ll just have to take our time to think about it. Maybe we could each get a nice sentence from you, some words we’ve just been _dying_ to hear. Something kind for once, perhaps.” Roman said smoothly, a smug smile on his face.  
  
Virgil shook his head, “Oh, no, i know _exactly_ what i want from him. Something from years ago, actually. Words i never got to hear little snake say.” Virgil said as he strode forward, confidence was really an annoying but also stupidly attractive colour on Virgil. Not to mention instead of stopping in front of Janus, Virgil decided to instead sit directly on his lap, straddling him.   
  
He gripped Janus’ chin with his hand, “Aw, look how red he is. How cute.” Never would Virgil speak like this to literally _anyone else_ in the entire world. It just so happened that Janus was the unlucky one he liked to and actually had the confidence to tease so much. It was all they would do years ago, tease each other and share kisses, then go back to hating and fighting with each other. It was most certainly a good thing that they had now worked out all their problems and started anew. But _apparently_ Virgil had a certain memory he didn’t want to let go.  
  
“You remember what i’m talking about, don’t you Janny? All those years ago, we had a bit of a romantic spark back then, too. And you said that you would _never_ in a million years say those words to me.” Virgil said, voice dipping quiet at his last words as he leaned in.   
  
_Fuck._  
  
Janus glanced up at the other three who were all watching with wide eyes, clearly not having seen this side of Virgil before. Virgil leaned in further and whispered in his ear, “Come on baby, you better speak up or you’re going to be sitting here all day.”   
  
“Fuck you.” Janus hissed in response.  
  
“Those aren’t the words i want to hear, now, are they?” Virgil tutted. Janus cursed to himself, goddamn Virgil and his stupid deep attractive voice. He had to say it if he _ever_ wanted to be untied, not to mention the others probably wanting something from him as well. He really was their prisoner at this point.  
  
He pushed his pride down and tried not to go any more red in the face, at this rate he was going to end up looking like a tomato, and let out a breath. This was incredibly embarrassing. He tried to look Virgil in the eye but his stupid handsome smirking face was too much and he had to turn his gaze to the wall beside him instead.  
  
“What was it again? Oh, right, we were just having a bit of fun and i just wanted you to say some innocent little words, right?” Virgil said, hand still holding onto Janus’ chin, stroking his cheek with his finger.  
  
“You wanted me to say…” He huffed, “I’m yours.” Virgil grinned, “Good boy.” He pulled Janus’ face forward and their lips met, taking Janus slightly by surprise. They’d kissed before, but they weren’t officially in any sort of romantic relationship. Virgil was already in a relationship with the other light sides, and they hadn’t gotten around to talking about all of that stuff yet, despite all of the flirty jokes and banter going on.   
  
Still, it seemed like the other four had had a conversation _without_ him, because they must have agreed this was an alright thing to do. Virgil would never blatantly do something like this without his boyfriends knowing, let alone right in front of them. It made him flush even more at the thought of them talking about _him_ like that, talking about kissing him and such.   
  
The kiss was as good as always, the two of them had shared quite a few kisses in their time, during all the back and forth. Virgil was a much better kisser than he should be, really. It was always so insanely gentle that it drove you crazy, left you chasing his lips for more, and begging him to kiss you just a bit harder. Virgil deepened the kiss, still slow, and both of his hands went to hold Janus’ face as he grinned slowly into the kiss.  
  
He pulled back, still grinning, as Janus had to, _embarrassingly enough_ , catch his breath from the kiss. Virgil licked his lips, making the entire thing worse, if Janus wasn’t tied to a chair right then he would have slapped the grin right off Virgil’s face. And they were getting on _his_ case for being smug?   
  
“Still melting over my kisses, are you? Aw, how sweet. I always did save my best kisses for you, baby.” He pressed a kiss onto his cheek and got off his lap, turning back to the others, “That’s exclusively treatment for him, may i say. He’s my little snake, the only person i enjoy teasing in such a way.”   
  
“I thought you were a total bottom. Guess i was wrong.” Roman said, sounding and looking amused. Virgil shrugged, “The powers of a switch.” He said with a smirking smile. Janus huffed, so much for being a switch, he only seemed to be a top just to the pure purpose of driving Janus _crazy._  
  
“Aw, poor Janus, don’t you think we should untie him now?” Patton said, cooing slightly. Virgil glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow, “But Patton, wouldn’t _you_ like to give Janus a nice kiss? I’m sure he’d enjoy it, and i doubt he’d let you kiss him on a regular basis.” Patton gasped, and turned to Janus, “Can i? I love giving kisses!”   
  
“I- uh, sure? I--” Before Janus could even finish his sentence Patton had rushed over and grabbed his face to give him a sweet kiss. He pulled back and immediately went in to press a kiss on pretty much every inch of his entire face, giggling as he did so.  
  
Virgil snickered, “Oops. Guess i _forgot_ that Patton likes to do that.” Honestly, Janus should be annoyed at him, but he couldn’t find it in him to be mad about all the kisses he was getting from a cute, sweet puffball. Patton was forever the sweet and soft one, and it was a nice sudden change from Virgil’s _attack._  
  
“Ooo, does this mean we all get kisses?” Roman asked, and Janus pretended his heart _totally_ wasn’t racing at the idea of them all wanting to kiss _him,_ like, genuinely kiss him, that they’d _thought_ about it. He rolled his eyes, using a dry tone to cover it up, “Am i just your kissing practice now?”   
  
Roman flashed him a look and his heart practically jumped out of his chest, “Oh, baby, i don’t think we need any _practice._ ” The remark was said to shut him up, he knew that, but he felt like challenging it. Something dangerous inside of him practically dared him to push back. “So what, i’m just a toy then, huh? That’s not a very princely way to treat someone, is it, your _highness?_ ”  
  
“A toy? I don’t treat anyone like a toy, especially not pretty boys. How _rude_ of you to imply.” Roman snarked as he walked over, he pulled Janus’ face forward as Virgil had, although he remained standing, “I can show you _exactly_ how i treat pretty boys like you if you want me to.” He said, voice low and sultry.   
  
He wasn’t supposed to turn this situation this way around.   
  
_Oops_.  
  
Well, he certainly wasn’t going to let them take it _too_ far, not today at least, but there was no harm in messing around a little, was there?  
  
“Show me.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Roman was a gentleman, of course, but at the same time, he didn’t like to be challenged. He could get a bit intense at times.  
  
This may have been one of those times.  
  
But he certainly wasn’t hearing complaints as he pressed his lips against Janus’, perhaps a little roughly, letting his free hand go down and slide under Janus’ shirt and feel the surprisingly soft skin.  
  
He was hearing the opposite of complaints, actually, as the sound of needy whines registered in his ears. He didn’t pull away from the kiss until he physically ran out of air and couldn’t breathe anymore, enjoying the soft moan that came when he bit Janus’ lower lip. He pulled away for a brief gasp of air, but he wasn’t done, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth and successfully pulling more sounds out of him.   
  
He heard someone clear their throat from behind him, “Could you perhaps make out another time? I do in fact have some work i need to get done and if we are done forcing Janus into submission by tying him to a chair and kissing him, i need to go attend to that.” Came Logan’s voice from behind him, and he suddenly remembered that they had an audience.  
  
Roman pulled away and tilted his head back to look at Logan, “Logan, darling, you are no fun. Come on, don’t you want to enjoy this even a little? It’s just a bit of messing around my dear, you really ought to get more into these kinds of things, they’ll help you loosen up a bit.”   
  
Logan sighed, and for a moment they all thought he was going to just walk away, but he didn’t. “Well, i do need my tie back.” He said simply.   
  
Roman moved away, watching Logan with an expression that said he wasn’t sure what Logan was planning on doing. Which made Janus wonder so even more, making him slightly nervous, even if his head was still spinning from Roman’s rough but sweet kisses that made him long for more. Just like Virgil’s. Ugh, he was too easy to please.  
  
Logan, however, didn’t seem to have any such plans. He went around the chair and crouched down behind it, just so he could get his tie back. Roman huffed, “You’re so boring!” Virgil rolled his eyes, “We could of let him go in a more fun way, you know.”   
  
Logan didn’t even seem to be listening to them. Or so Janus thought. Then, out of nowhere, the almost untied necktie was pulled tight again and Logan’s mouth was on Janus’ neck. Janus barely even had time to be surprised by the sudden change before he was completely distracted by the lips sucking and kissing at his neck.   
  
And fuck if it didn’t feel good, as much he didn’t want to admit it. He was really starting to look like a bit of a slut. By that point, his pride and dignity were down the drain, considering the honestly _whore-ish_ sounds he was letting out. “So sensitive.” He heard Logan mumble.  
  
Slowly, the tie loosened as kisses and marks were left on his neck, and eventually it fell to the ground and he could move his hands again. He let out a sigh as Logan moved away, sweeping around the chair as if nothing had happened and replacing the tie around his neck.   
  
“Well, as i said, i must get to that work. I shall see you all tomorrow.” He said, giving them a brief wave as he walked away. Janus was practically frozen for a moment, left to watch in a helpless daze, lost at what had just happened.  
  
Eventually Janus stood up from the chair and rubbed his wrist, it didn’t hurt at any point really, not too much rubbing or pulling or anything, luckily. It would of sort of ruined the moment if they were suddenly panicking over accidentally hurting him. They were all soft as melted butter, really.  
  
Virgil smirked at him for what felt like the 100th time that day, “So, what did you learn, hm, baby?” Janus rolled his eyes, for what also felt like the 100th time that day, “That half of you seem like bottoms but you’re actually all mean tops who like to torture people by tying them to chairs?”  
  
Virgil rolled his own eyes, giving Janus a quick kiss, “Good enough, i suppose.”   
  
“I think he learned the real lesson, too, don’t you think?” Roman hummed, wrapping his arms around Janus from behind. Janus sighed, “Yeah, yeah, i get it. Get off the high horse.”   
  
“Exactly.” Roman nodded, he leaned into Janus’ ear, “Or else next time we won’t be going so easy on you, and you're going to end up tied to a bed instead of a chair, _kitten._ ” Janus felt a shiver down his spine at the words and tone of voice directly in his ear.   
  
He definitely wasn’t going to go right back to all the cocky comments, that’s for sure. ...But hey, he always had something in his back pocket if he ever wanted to spice things up. He grinned to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE MOST I'LL EVER STEP INTO THE SMUT SIDE OF THIS FANDOM, I'M TELLING YOU NOW- I'M TOO ASEXUAL FOR THIS SHIT MAN- 
> 
> Ahahaha, so the little remus demon in my brain came up with this idea and forced me to write it, so heRE IT IS. If you read my usual stuff then... uh, i'm sorry- LMAO
> 
> I had to post it since i spent like 5 hours on it... unfortunately enough- i know that's way too long but like man i'm not used to writing this stuff forgive me- it's not even that bad man it's so mild really but like i'm vERY ASEXUAL-
> 
> Anyways, uh, i hope you enjoyed this mESS, toodles!


End file.
